


Avengers, Assemble (Over Text)

by jaebar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peter Quill, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Dick Grayson is Robin, Good Loki (Marvel), High School, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Principal Nick Fury, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Texting, Thanos is a teacher, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, hell yeah, odin is a teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebar/pseuds/jaebar
Summary: Gammy: omg quillGammy: i didnt raise a slut---in which i made a text fic and its full of memes and ships





	1. In which Tony is a dumbass

// Chat: Bitch Brigade \\\  
Chat Description: Steve has a nice ass - Tony xoxo Members: 5 \---

yellowshades: so like,,,

yellowshades: im bored as hell

DinnerPlate: Tony, put your phone away. I can see it and if Mr. Thanos does he will confiscate it.

yellowshades: i'll put it away in a min, stevie xx

cobwebs: whos the new kid??? are they in your class?

DinnerPlate: Peter, put your phone away. You're supposed to be in class.

cobwebs: sorry mom

DinnerPlate: It's okay xx

yellowshades: yea hes in our class. his names pietro i think hes wandas brother or smth

DinnerPlate: Tony, phone. He's looking at you.

yellowshades: itll be fine stop stressing

yellowshades: fuck wait no hes coming over

DinnerPlate: I told you he'd take it off you, Tony.

cobwebs: f

\---

//Dumpster\\\  
Chat Description: Quill will steal ur tacos be careful  
Members: 5

starstudent: bro this new kid is so hOt-

starstudent: HES LIKE,,, 

starstudent: TOO HOT BRO

starstudent: @TrashMan ROCKET HELP ME

TrashMan: shut up quill im in engineering

starstudent: BUT-

TrashMan: NO

Gammy: omg

Gammy: one of my babies having a crush on wanda maximoff's bro???

Gammy: you love to see it

starstudent: gamora help hes so fucking hot i cant stop starign

Gammy: god ur a bisexual mess quill

starstudent: sHuT-

growingweed: wha

Gammy: hush groot u need to pay attention

growingweed: you do too but youre still on your phone

Gammy: hush, mom knows this already. this is revision.

starstudent: HAHAHAHA TONY GOT HIS PHONE CONFISCATED HAHA

Gammy: sucks to be tony lmao

TrashMan: haha loser 

starstudent: bro, if we're gonna be put in pairs, i want pietro holy shit

Gammy: omg quill

Gammy: i didnt raise a slut

TrashMan: MEOSKSBDKHD

\---  
//Bitch Brigade\\\  
Chat Description: Steve has a nice ass - Tony xoxo  
Members: 5 

yellowshades: IM BACK BABYYYY

DinnerPlate: You don't have to wait until the rest of the day? 

yellowshades: nahh bc i decided to behave until the end of class and i got it back :)

cobwebs: trust me i was just as surprised mom

DrAggression: Tony behaving for once?? Never knew it could happen lol

yellowshades: just for my phone other than that fuck that i hate mr thanos so much

cobwebs: i dont think anyone likes him :/

DinnerPlate: Yeah, even Loki dislikes him..

THUNDERTHIGHS: THATS TRUE

yellowshades: easy with the caps thor

THUNDERTHIGHS: Sorry

yellowshades: but yeah no one likes thanos hes a dick

cobwebs: he tried to expel me for not handing in my homework for the 2nd time

DinnerPlate: The one I helped you with?

cobwebs: yeah i forgot it at home then it got wet so i had to write it out again :)

DrAggression: How tf did it get w e t?

cobwebs: i got home and spilt water all over my desk

yellowshades: at least mr fury is cool :)

THUNDERTHIGHS: My dad is cool

yellowshades: hes just not tho

yellowshades: hes a dick to u and loki

cobwebs: he yelled a mom once

yellowshades: what?

DinnerPlate: I answered a question wrong and he went on a rant about his whole class (emphasising myself and Peter especially) is "stupid". 

DinnerPlate: It's fine though. 

DinnerPlate: I'm over it.

yellowshades: when did this happen????

cobwebs: last week,,, mom said not to say anything tho 

yellowshades: bro im gonna puncj him

DinnerPlate: Please don't, Tony

cobwebs: DO IT DAD

THUNDERTHIGHS: DO IT DO IT

DinnerPlate: NO

yellowshades: HES GONNA GET A FUCKIN PUNCH BRO

DinnerPlate: NO TONY HE'LL KILL YOU.

yellowshades: TOO LATE MY MINDS MADE UP NO ONE CALLS MY BOYFRIEND AND SON STUPID 

cobwebs: GET HIM DAD!

DrAggression: I'm staying quiet this is too good tnsojdf

DinnerPlate: BRUCE HELP ME

\---  
//hey we're gay\\\  
Chat Description: i thought we were americans???  
Members: 3

limes: clint where are u?

arrowhead: detention?

limes: what???

limes: why???

arrowhead: i fought bucky ???

limes: omg that was a joke???

limes: bucky where are u???

stayfrosty: detention also???

limes: ???

arrowhead: ok the question marks need to stop dkdnfi

stayfrosty: mxkxflcm we didnt actually fight btw we were messing around in science

limes: k but srsly tho im all alone 

stayfrosty: eat ur lunch in the bathroom, u wont

limes: ew no

limes: thats where p e a s a n t s stay

arrowhead: be a good lime

arrowhead: and sit with ur brother

limes: nO

stayfrosty: yea, go sit with thor and co

arrowhead: u kno u want to loki

limes: i realy dont

arrowhead: do*

stayfrosty: do it

limes: what is this peer pressure? i feel neglected i want detention

arrowhead: u rlly dont its mr thanos

limes: yeah im gonna go sit with thor cya nerds

\---  
//Dumpster\\\  
Chat Description: Quill will steal ur tacos be careful  
Members: 5

BiggieDrax: is that a wild loki sitting with stark's crew???

starstudent: omg

starstudent: rarepicoflokilaughing.png

Gammy: quill hows it going with ur crush?

starstudent: excuse me we're focusing on loki and thor??

TrashMan: wholesome brother hours???

starstudent: exactly

Gammy: sorry but im shifting the attention to pietro

starstudent: shut

Gammy: i am ur mother and u will tell me all about ur crush

starstudent: its nOthing we just sorta smiled at each other and i almost screamed rndlidn

Gammy: omg ur a fucking disaster. he. smiled. at. you. you bi-cycle

starstudent: shush

starstudent: hes cute u'd feel the same if u had feelings for him

BiggieDrax: he is p hot no homo

starstudent: SEE

Gammy: eh

starstudent: the fuck u mean eh?? hes so hOt

Gammy: hes not my type tbh

Gammy: but he is good looking

TrashMan: we gonna talk about the fact Wanda is smiling so fucking bright and shes literally so adorable. 

TrashMan: like, i wanna be her friend bc of how adorable she is

starstudent: oo rocket likes wanda??

TrashMan: not like that but shes rlly cool

Gammy: her fashions amazing too

BiggieDrax: yeah, wandas awesome

growingweed: why are you all on your phones??? we're eating lunch we can speak to each other???

starstudent: eh

Gammy: eh

BiggieDrax: eh

TrashMan: ehhh

growingweed: omg

\---  
//Bitch Brigade\\\  
Chat Description: Steve has a nice ass - Tony xoxo  
Members: 5

cobwebs: when is loki gonna join this chat?? hes p cool

yellowshades: idk lol its up to thor?

THUNDERTHIGHS: Why me??

DinnerPlate: Guys, get off your phones and talk to each other, please. 

cobwebs: sorryyyy

DinnerPlate: It's okay, Peter :)

yellowshades: omg u used a smiley face

cobwebs: omg

\---  
//hey we're gay\\\  
Chat Description: i thought we were americans???  
Members: 3

stayfrosty: uhh,,, clint?

arrowhead: whassup??

stayfrosty: hows it 

arrowhead: lol im bored out of my mind

arrowhead: probably gonna starve

: we get out in about 3 mins then u can get food

arrowhead: do u think we're getting loki back??

stayfrosy: lol idk

arrowhead: :(

limes: lol yall can sit with us

arrowhead: actually, loki i cant sit anywhEre

limes: i have haemorrhoids

stayfrosty: rip vine

arrowhead: djkxosjdidb

limes: why are we holding onto vines so much??

stayfrosty: idk tbh, its kinda how we all became friends

arrowhead: good times

stayfrosty: ^

limes: ^^


	2. In which Loki has joined the chat

//Chat: Bitch Brigade\\\  
Chat Description: Steve has a nice ass - Tony xoxo  
Members: 5

yellowshades: maybe peter's right

cobwebs: ?

yellowshades: lets add loki

yellowshades: im bored

yellowshades has added limes to the group!

limes: why am i here?

cobwebs: hi uncle loki!

limes: hi peter

limes: but srsly why am i here???

yellowshades: we were bored and we decided to add u to our group

limes: k

THUNDERTHIGHS: loki did u do the dishes?

limes: i thought,,, 

limes: you wanted to do them??

THUNDERTHIGHS: hehe, you were wrong!

THUNDERTHIGHS: but seriously did you do the dishes dads back in five minutes

limes:

limes: shit

limes is offline!

DrAggression: My phone keeps pinging wth is going on?

yellowshades: lokis about to get his ass b e a t 

cobwebs: dad! dont joke about that!

yellowshades: peter ur too pure for this world

\---  
// Chat: hey we're gay\\\  
Chat Description: i thought we were americans???  
members: 3

arrowhead: why did nat leave again?

stayfrosty: we kept saying hurricane tortilla and we scared her away

arrowhead: oh

stayfrosty: the fact that still makes u giggle, 

stayfrosty: does put a smile on my face 

arrowhead has added spygirl to the chat!

spygirl: please

spygirl: not again

arrowhead: nah its ok

spygirl: thank god

stayfrosty: hi nat,, idk where loki is but he'll say hi soon ig

arrowhead: we've been ditched for stark's crew :(

stayfrosty: smile rn and i wont slap u

arrowhead: :)

stayfrosty: better

spygirl: if u two are done?

spygirl: and yea i heard about loki and stark

arrowhead: how??

spygirl: honey, i'm named spy girl for a reason

stayfrosty: ur so cool :o

\---  
//Chat: Dumpster\\\  
Chat Description: Quill will steal ur tacos be careful  
Members: 5 

starstudent: so like,,,

starstudent: what am i gonna do about pietro???

Gammy: talk to him?

TrashMan: suffer in silence

BiggieDrax: 2 types of people

TrashMan: technically,,, im not a person but i see what ur getting at

starstudent: AHEM???

Gammy: quill, all u have to do is say "wanna study" or smth

starstudent: i dont think he studies, like at all.

Gammy: youre the 'star student' you can offer him help. 

TrashMan: take him out for lunch

starstudent: perfect

\---  
//Chat: Bitch Brigade\\\  
Chat Description: Steve has a nice ass -  
Tony XoXo  
Members: 6

yellowshades: stevey

yellowshades: steveyboo

yellowshades: steven

yellowshades: stephen??

yellowshades: steeevwe

cobwebs: @DinnerPlate

yellowshades: ty peter

cobwebs: uwu

yellowshades: ew

DinnerPlate ! is online!

DinnerPlate: What's wrong Tony.

cobwebs: gosh u sound fed up over text as well

yellowshades: oh pls you love me

DinnerPlate: Yeaaahhh

DinnerPlate: I do..

yellowshades: lol ily2 bby

cobwebs: wholesome hours

DinnerPlate: Peter, don't you have maths homework?

cobwebs: maybe i finished it?

DinnerPlate: I highly doubt that, get it done please and thank you.

cobwebs: :(

cobwebs ! is offline!

yellowshades: eyyyy st e ve

yellowshades: we should uhhhh

DinnerPlate: ?

yellowshades: yknow.., go out somewhere..... together???

DinnerPlate: You wanna go on a date?

yellowshades: yea

DinnerPlate: We've been dating for 2 years and you still can't ask me on a date.

yellowshades: NO-

\---  
//Chat: hey we're gay\\\  
Chat Description: i thought we were americans???  
Members: 4

limes ! is online!

limes: guys

arrowhead: hello my darling uwu

limes: never do that again

arrowhead: sorry

limes: its aight

limes: but guys

stayfrosty: wha

limes: my bro, thor

limes: hes invited us to a night out w/ stark's gang tonight

arrowhead: should we go?

stayfrosty: yea 

spygirl: im staying at wandas for a few nights so maybe not

arrowhead: f

stayfrosty: f

limes: f

limes: you 2 get ready and meet me and mine uwu

arrowhead: i thought we couldnt use uwus :((

limes: dw i just threw up in my mouth

stayfrosty: christ


End file.
